


Date Night

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: December and January Spoilers, F/M, Mentions of Other Chaacters, Nightly Outing, ShuYuka Week 2020 Day 2: Date Night, Slight Humor, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Makoto decides to take Koromaru out for a walk in the evening. Then, Yukari comes up to them and tags along with them, ushering in a date night for the couple.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Shuyuka, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Kudos: 12





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Been taking the time to write a good amount of prompts for ShuYuka Week. Some will be short, but I hope that it's still good enough to be enjoyed. The prompt for the last day will be worth it, I promise that haha. Anyway, please enjoy this fic, and Happy ShuYuka 2020 to y'all! ^_^

The recently formed Nyx Annihilation Squad had about three weeks to prepare before Judgment Day. The team had managed to make it to the highest possible floor in Tartarus, battling countless powerful Shadows along the way. All they could was wait until then, either by enjoying their daily lives or conduct their training at Tartarus. With the limited time that they had, Makoto decided to spend it with the people close to him. He spent most of his time with his girlfriend Yukari during school hours and then in the evening when given the chance.

Around the evening, he needed to clear his head on stuff, and it seemed that Koromaru wanted to go for a walk, most likely due to the dog sensing the leader’s distress. As Makoto and Koromaru made to their way to exit the Iwatodai Dorm, a voice called to him from behind.

“Hey, Makoto-kun. I see you’re gonna take Koro-chan out for a walk, huh.” Yukari spoke, donned in her winter outfit.

“Yeah. Haven’t taken him out in a while,” Makoto reasoned, giving a look at the jovial dog, “would you like to join us. Could appreciate the company and all.”

Yukari merely giggled at his statement, shaking her head slightly. “We did agree to do things together whenever possible. So yeah, I’ll accompany you two.”

And then, the couple and Koromaru headed outside. Since the beginning of the new year, the streets of Port Island were littered with fliers that entailed to the blessings of Nyx. The residents were buying into the notion that Death would be their key to salvation, but Makoto and co. knew about the fallacy behind it. It didn't help that Takaya and Jin were fueling the fire of the narrative as it was. However, they were another matter to be dealt with eventually, especially for what happened to Shinjiro and Chidori. 

Thankfully, during their walk, the trio didn’t run into any trouble. People with Apathy Syndrome were on the rise, and nobody paid any mind to it, considering it to be the norm nowadays. Then, they made a stop at a playground, letting Koromaru loose in order for him to roam around.

Makoto and Yukari headed over to a swing set, sitting on the seats respectively while Koromaru was left to his own devices. It gave the couple the chance to talk about certain things.

“So… how have you been lately, Makoto-kun?” Yukari started as she began to swing herself, with her boyfriend following suit.

“Been hanging in there, I guess,” Makoto answered, a blank expression forming on his face, “aside from prepping up to battle the Goddess of Death herself, I’d say I’m doing peachy.”

“Seems like you have your priorities straightened out,” the archer laughed at his attempt at humor, watching Koromaru scamper from a distance, “you’re handling it well than I am.”

“Are you scared?” he merely stated, the movement of his seat slowing down.

Yukari then directed her attention to Makoto, a soft smile on her. No matter how much of a brave face she was pulling around the others, she was terrified at the thought of an enemy who was said to be unbeatable according to Ryoji. However, Makoto was the one who made the choice to not kill the Appriser back then. Even if they were against an impossible foe, they wouldn’t give up. Doing so would go against everything that they had spilled blood, sweat, and tears for.

“Am I really that obvious?” she replied, confirming his suspicions. “If I were to tell you that I don’t fear Nyx, then I’d be the biggest liar out there.”

Although Makoto was able to keep himself calm and collected, he shared the same sentiment. Ryoji warned them countless times that the chances of defeating Nyx were next to none. A lingering dread, so to speak. However, their convictions couldn't be tested until the day came forth.

“Can’t really blame ya, y’know. I think everyone else is trying to deal with it in their own way.” the leader agreed, gazing at the night sky.

“But there’s no point of return. We decided that the moment you spared Ryoji-kun. Come to think of it, what would have happened if we went through with it?”

Makoto couldn’t help but laugh at the comment, finding the answer to be quite obvious. “We all be dead by now. It’d basically be the equivalent of running away to a beautiful lie, but only for a brief moment.”

Nodding in agreement, Yukari simply stared to her feet in contemplation, her ears picking up the sounds of pitter patter near her surroundings. She put her movement to a halt as Koromaru reached to her side, a confused expression on his face.

“Aww, did I make you worry, Koro-chan?” Yukari said with a hint of shame, her hand reaching to the dog’s head, patting him for comfort. “Sorry, boy.”

“It’s getting late now,” Makoto pointed out as he got off from his seat, “we should probably get going unless we want Mitsuru-senpai to berate us again, huh.”

“Yeah. Rather not deal with another lecture of hers,” she agreed as she followed suit, dusting herself off afterwards, “though it was nice to just talk for a bit.”

“Guess so. Not the type of date night that you thought of, right?” he questioned.

The archer shook her head, scoffing in response. “Hey, not all dates have to be romantic or significant. I enjoyed it, really.”

“Seems so,” Makoto commented, reaching for his girlfriend’s hand, their finger intertwining, “happy to hear that you had some fun.”

“You know, how about the next time we take Koro-chan for a walk, we invite everyone else?” Yukari suggested, her attention directed towards Koromaru, the latter wagging his tail in an excited manner. “Would be like a way to give us the extra motivation before the 31st.”

“Not a bad idea, really. We can discuss it with them when we get back.” He supported, suppressing a yawn. 

And so, the trio made their way out of the playground. Along the way, they had a few detours due to Koromaru being easily distracted, though the couple didn’t pay too much mind as it gave them an excuse to have some quality time together. Despite Judgment Day looming close, they were able to enjoy themselves like any other teenage couple.


End file.
